death_battle_dbx_and_omm_allinone_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey and Donald vs Goku and Vegeta
2 rival duos of cartoons and anime with opposite personalities, who can win? NOTE: Composite is being used for them, also Vegito and Gogeta are allowed ''' Mickey and Donald makes Epic DEATH BATTLE! (Skyblazero and Red The Red Bird) Wiz: Well, first let's start with Mickey. Boomstick: Mickey Mouse is the mascot of Disney! Wiz: And he started being created in 1928 in the episode Steamboat Willie, whistling into a steamboat. Boomstick: Mickey Mouse also has many adventures, and also various powers and abilities! Wiz: Mickey has Toonforce, which allows him to do insane things such as Reality Warping, using parts of his body, and basically can survive anything is being threw at him! Boomstick: Mickey Mouse also has a Magic Paintbrush, which allows him 2 sustances, the Paint, which allows Mickey become enemies into allies, and the the Thinner, which is basically a Toon-Acid that is a weapon can kill Cartoon Characters, melting them if hits them! Wiz: Mickey Mouse also has Hammerspace, allowing him pull out weapons like revolvers, cannons, mallets, and tommy guns! Boomstick: Mickey also has superhuman strenght sorprendently! He can tie up a giant literally with ease! Wiz: Yep, and Mickey also fought Phantom Blot, and mad scientists, and much more enemies, and he is pretty smart. Boomstick: True, he is capable of be smart in detective situations, being able to solve cases. Wiz: And Mickey also switched bodies with Julius but he still managed to save Minnie, and he also could trick a genie into being the most powerful being into the world. Boomstick: So he could trick a Genie! Wiz: Mickey Mouse also is capable to knock out a guy with one punch, could knock out cat soldiers with a hammer, could take down Mizerabel, who controled the Castle of Illusion, and he tanked blows of Pete who is basically a Powerhouse! Boomstick: Also Mickey is so durable, he can tank dynamite, took a beating of a Kangaroo and literally he Smiled!, tank his own Thinner, and tank Oswald's Fire Works who literally blew up the Shadow Blot! Wiz: Mickey also tanked hits from a giant sized Shadow Blot who could destroy an entire Wasteland, and he could also hold a miniature sun in his hands, without being affected by anything! Boomstick: Mickey is too so fast, he can run fast enough to look as a Blue Blur! And Mickey is also acrobatic, can react to knifes, arrows, bullets and lasers!, Mickey also can run into a place named Realm of Darkness and He also can dodge missils from the Blotworx Dragon and the Blotworkx Workers too! Wiz: Mickey Mouse also can break the Fourth Wall and escaped out of the Fictional World and messes up the frames, when he did it to Pete, and can also resist Mental Attacks, and has magic too, like shown when he has the Sorcerer's Hat. Boomstick: Also Mickey when grabbed a Miniature Sun with his Hands Pulled Down the Sun from the Sky And It Coocked Anyon that saw it Alive! Wiz: Mickey Mouse also cut through fire, with a pair of Scissors, and can reverse Goofy being broken into pieces, and reverse a Tornado! Boomstick: Mickey can also manipulate his own body, and can reform from being crushed! And he also can turn his ears into parachutes! Wiz: Mickey has also a Regeneration Healing Factor, being capable of regenerate from what he's hit! Boomstick: And can survive with his Heart or Brain Removed and can heal being reduced to a Skeleton! Wiz: He also can bring things from his Imagination or dreams in Reality! or with even just a mere thought. Boomstick: Mickey can use Magic Spells, and can conjure the power of Yen Sid's Hat! And literally can also shrink people down and flatten them, or etc. Wiz: Yen Sid's Hat to increases Mickey's magical abilities, brings objects to life, and if they are destroyed, they will duplicate and turn full sized, he can summon lifing objects, throw fireballs, absorb magic attacks, and he can summon living brooms, that can create a storm cloud to strike enemies with lighting by throwing water from buckets. Boomstick: He can shoot blasts of magic, he can use telekinesis, manipulate the weather, make objects grow gigantic, create matter out of nowhere and can suck peoples into a vortex! Wiz: Mickey Mouse is also a Jedi and has a Lightsaber, his own Droid, Starfighter, and can use the Force which allows Mickey enchance his stats, create force barriers, use mind trick to confuse an enemy, create Illusions, force push and force pull. Boomstick: Mickey has also a Spin Attack, where he spins and attack the enemies, he can also do a bounce on an enemy, which even works on ghosts! Can outsmart the Phantom Blot, trick enemies, use Piano Keys as Bullets, and create created a Decoy Himself using literally Rocks and Sticks! And knows about Chemistry, and can also hypnotize people! Wiz: Mickey is too an skilled swordman and actually is a good fighter in physical combat, even mastering Martial Arts, can fight with an Axe, and defeated enemies being Blindfolded! And has also a Flare Gun which allows him to shoot light beams. Boomstick: Mickey scales to Minnie who threw Pete so hard he shattered the moon, also scales to Goofy who destroyed the sun 2 times, and can be scaled to Donald, who lifted 2 stars off the ground, altough he couldn't keep them up for long. Wiz: Mickey also has the Magical Quest customes, which grant him various abilities. Boomstick: The Sweeeper Outfit allows him to suck up projectiles, with the cowboy outfit he has a great jump ability, his stick horse can dash forwards at great speeds, pop gun shoots corks that can hit enemies from a distance, and they can smash through chests, boxes and blocks! Wiz: Also has the knight armor, which gives him a Pole Weapon that has a Boxing Glove, has a shield which allows him to block Projectiles, and he can bust through wooden barricades, and a fully charged attack does alot of damage. Boomstick: There's the Three Climbing Gear, which allows him to ensnare enemies and spin them, the rope also can wrap around heavy objects like crates and barrels and throw them! Wiz: And finally Magician Mickey, which shoots white magic birds which can be used as magic projectiles, which can turn weapons of enemies in flowers or other things, and the projectiles can also be redirected. Boomstick: And Mickey with Ludwig Von Drake's Superhero Machine can become into Super Mickey that allows Mickey fly and lift his house with just a hand! Wiz: But this just hard 10 minutes.... Boomstick: And Mickey Mouse has also a Keyblade that allows Mickey shoot Magic Attacks, Pearl allows Mickey Shoot a Ball of Light that homes on enemies, Auto-Teleport allows Mickey teleport, Healing of Light allows Mickey heal himself or allies, with Mini Mickey shrinks his opponents, with Mine Shield Mickey can shoot magic traps at the opponent which stuns enemies when tripped, with Sign of Faith generates a Miniature Tornado that sweeps up surrounding enemies before a beam of light fires from the center, knocking all the enemies to the ground, leaving them stunned. Wiz: Stopza allows Mickey stoptime temporally, with Light Charge Mickey spins around while charging into targets and striking them into light-based magic from the Keyblade, Mickey will jump and be surrounded in a orb of light before releasing six orbs of light that home in on the target and deal damage. Boomstick: And Mickey also can use a Kind of Gravity Manipulation and can use Magnetism to move even large heavy objects around! Wiz: Mickey has his Weaknesses yet, can be outsmarted or tricked with ease, can still pain and can be cocky and arrogant. Boomstick: However don't here that messes up with Disney's famous Mascot! Mickey: Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light. Donald: Goku and Vegeta are Fighting in DEATH BATTLE! (Oofman789 and Crash the king 2) Wiz: Boomstick: Goku: funtime foxy: Vegeta was born the planet vegeta and his father king vegeta sacrificed himself for him, destroying the planet VEGETA Bendy: He trained with Nappa all his life and it was a success funtime foxy: The goku transformations poose,Saiyan 1,2,3 and 4, god and blue, I accept the ultra-intinct, poose the ability to pull lasers from his finger, teleportation, a powerful ki and his fusion with goku Bendy: Has kamehameha, henkidama and a ki reviewer funxy foxy: Poose a giant monkey form that can throw buildings over 600 kilos Bendy. Her debits are that she can still be killed, is arrogant and doesn't know how to cook Vegeta: it's over nine thousand !!!!! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Fight Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck was walking down the street until Goku and Vegeta see them. Goku: Hey Vegeta, it seems these guys are strongers, what's his Ki Level? Vegeta: It's over nine thousand! Goku: Whoa, they it seems strong Vegeta let's fight them! Goku suddenly call Mickey and Donald. Goku: Hey, us can fight with me and Vegeta? Donald: No! Mickey: Us know fight is wrong guys? Goku: Come on, let's fight! Mickey and Donald: No, let's stop! Vegeta facepalms as Goku said. Goku: Please. Mickey and Donald, now angrily end punching the Saiyans into the face. Mickey: Both asked for it! Vegeta: Well, Kakarrot, let's beat them! Goku: Oh yeah finally both want fight, let's do this! Both duos put into their combat positions. '''FIGHT! Fight K.O! Results Wiz: Boomstick: Wiz: The Winner is: Trivia * The connections of them is that are rival duos of cartoons and anime with Opposite Personalities. * This is Skyblazero's second fight here * This is also my first collaboration fight here Category:Skyblazero Category:Death Battles